


Chance (To Love You)

by Katie_Madison



Series: Chance [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, Anbu Hatake Kakashi, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Study, Domesticity, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluffy pieces, Hatake Kakashi-centric, Longing for Normalcy, Low Self-Esteem Iruka, M/M, Reversible Couple, Self-Hating Kakashi, Umino Iruka-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-12 00:08:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15983405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katie_Madison/pseuds/Katie_Madison
Summary: Kakashi hates his life and hates himself, so it's not unusual for him to wonder how anyone as good as Iruka could want him - and not 'want him' like how some women wanted him; in awe of his 'power,' and 'mysteriousness,' or whatever ridiculous delusions they entertained themselves with... It couldn't be, because Iruka knew him damn well, and somehow, still wanted him; and God, did Kakashi want him too.//But Kakashi isn't the only one with his doubts; Iruka isn't blind, he knows how so many in the village fawn over Kakashi, and why shouldn't they? Iruka doesn't care about his elitism, but Kakashi is such a good man; brave, loyal, moral... And honestly, for all their shallowness, many of his fans probably deserve him more than he does; have the power and ability to stand beside him, equally, help him do good - while Iruka's just a school-teacher; selfish for wanting to keep Kakashi.---Alternatively, how Iruka and Kakashi make love to each other.





	1. Kakashi

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for taking a chance on this story, I hope you will enjoy it~ This is set in a pre-canon alternate reality where Kakashi decides to adopt Naruto, and falls head over heels in love with Iruka along the way. It's a universe that I would really like to expand on more in the future; so please stay tuned for more! 
> 
> Happy Birthday Kakashi Sensei ♡
> 
> Enjoy!

Kakashi knows that it may seem like a boring, simple thing; but it is the truth.

Out of all the things in the world, what he likes best is to be able to make love to Iruka after a quiet night in; to be safe and happy in his company, to kiss him, and think of nothing else but the curve of his smile, the warm brown of his eyes, and the way that he feels whole in his arms. 

He often wonders why people think that it's wrong for him to like what he likes; to like 'normal,' to desire what other normal people get to have without a second thought - what they get to take for _granted_. They tell him that his wants are wrong because his life is better; full of drama, fame, sex with grateful damsels-in-distress...

It feels like some kind of bad joke, because Kakashi would gladly turn in his life of apparent 'glory' for theirs. 

People did not know how blessed they were to have their legally-recognized spouses warm and safe beside them, to be able to love them, to hold them close as they slept, to have the privilege of living out Kakashi's dream; the one that he aches for, and wants more than anything. They have the audacity to tell him that he is 'lucky' for getting so many meaningless propositions from shallow bodies, 'enviable' for being so effortlessly powerful and elite; and he just doesn't get it.

Because when Iruka slides into his lap, ears cutely pink from embarrassment at his own boldness, carrying bags full of unmarked tests, laughing through stories about his latest batch of students, the night young and finally just for the two of them - he wonders how anyone could want anything more. He likes how he feels about himself when he is with Iruka; when he gets to see himself how Iruka sees him.

Iruka, who is so _good_  that when he looks at Kakashi with soft eyes, like he is worthy of tenderness, it almost makes him believe that he must have the potential to be something other than a fucking one-man slaughterhouse.

If someone like _Iruka_ could want him...

He really doesn't get it; how could anything else compare to that?

And, it isn't just the emotional satisfaction, it's everything.

Whenever Iruka looks up at him; face so open, pupils dilated just a little, lips wet and pink from worrying them between his teeth, it lights something in him. It makes him think about how Iruka is his; his sole focus, his everything, and he just can't help himself. He feels alive; the thought of it makes him feel light-headed, makes something affectionate and protective bubble up from within him, from a place he had thought had died long ago.

His body heats up like crazy, skin sensitive under the gaze of his round, expectant, too-brown eyes, and he wants to press closer to Iruka; wants to be with him, wants to love him and be loved in return.

It makes him incoherent, and he can barely stand it.

When he allows his thoughts to run free with images of how he wants to pleasure the other, make him feel good; thoughts of how sexy and desperate Iruka looks when all of Kakashi's attention is directed at him, and all of Iruka's is on Kakashi - no intrusive, unwanted thoughts of anything else, he gets so hard that he feels like the damn teenager he was never allowed to be.

He feels alive.

Of course when women call him 'sexy and dangerous,' and tell him about how, 'being with him feels like being alive' it never elicits anything from him, because why _would_ it? (Well, that wasn't fair; sometimes it elicits a laugh from him because Kakashi can think of nothing less sexy than danger, and the ideas that civilians and even lower-ranking ninja have about ANBU life are comical. (And they tell him Icha Icha Paradise is unrealistic.))

Kakashi wonders why they think being alive means something so fleeting; something contingent on momentary synaptic excitement via flight-or-fight responses in their neurological pathways, contingent on base animal instinct instead of anything meaningful.

Because he knows what it is really like to have sex when things feel precarious and unsafe and dangerous; and he would barely even call it sex, but something else entirely. And he hates it.

Hates how on so many nights, he drags himself into their apartment; half dead from ANBU missions that he does not want to do, but _has_ to do because every high-ranking official in Konoha who needed to approve his adopting of Naruto is a corrupt monster with a private hit list that will take him years to work through if he doesn't fucking die first.

Hates how he can only think about holding Iruka tight (enough to hurt; to fracture) in his blood-soaked arms to try and re-orient himself, to breath in the comforting scent of his sweat, tinged just a little from the ramen that he undoubtedly treated Naruto to before they came home, because he's kind, and he's good, and Kakashi _just likes him so much but doesn't deserve him because he's a damned monster_.

Hates how he can't be slow with him during those times; needs him too much to do much else before embracing him, forcing their bodies together so that he can feel something, _anything_ other than the feeling of his hand protruding out the back of yet another man's warm body.

Hates when he wakes up the morning after to Iruka's bruised skin, punctured and bleeding too if he didn't have the mind to take his gloves off, and his shiny eyes, filled with grateful tears at having his Kakashi back; not the Kakashi that pinned him to the bed last night, the Kakashi that fucked him till he passed out cold and then some, but the one that was _his_ , the only Kakashi that Kakashi ever wanted to be.

He is thankful that Iruka understands him, even at times like those when he's rougher than he wants to be, but Kakashi hates it.

So he likes it best when everything aligns, when everything centers on just the two of them, when he can treat Iruka with as much love as he feels; press kisses into his hair as his laughter gently dies down and turns into sighs, lick up his neck when his eyelids lower over his eyes, bite and suck on his earlobes just hard enough that he gasps and leans his head back over Kakashi's shoulder in a silent plea for more. He likes it when he gets to reach up into his hair, and pull it loose, running his fingers through the strands.

When they first met, he used to like Iruka with his hair down so much that he would 'accidentally' misplace his ties when he saw them, and tell him how good he looked with his dark hair hanging loose around his shoulders; pretending that he was just teasing him instead of telling the truth. (Somehow Naruto, that sneaky brat, managed to learn a technique that turned pieces of thread into hair ties to give to his precious 'Iruka onii-chan' in preparation for those exact moments. Naruto was still young enough to need help tying his shoes; so he suspected that Uchiha Itachi, his perfect kouhai with a soft spot for every Sasuke-aged boy in the village, and beautiful long hair of his own, had had something to do with teaching him.)

But _now_ that Iruka is his, he likes to have the privilege of being the only one to see his hair down; he feels only a little bad for denying everyone else the opportunity, because Iruka always looks good enough to eat.

He likes it when he gets to wrap his arms around Iruka and lift him up; likes throwing him over his shoulder, or even carrying him in his arms like a princess.

He likes it a little too much when Iruka protests, saying things like, "I am a fully grown man, Hatake Kakashi! This isn't cute; I'm not a girl, so put me down!" as though the fact that he was a fully grown man meant that he could not be cute, or could not be lifted.

He was in ANBU after all; much stronger than he looked, and very capable of holding Iruka up against the teachers' lounge door and taking him like that when the two of them were too horny to wait. (He liked that quite a lot, actually, but the risk that someone caught them was too high. Kakashi didn't particularly care about being found out, but he hated the idea of anyone laying their eyes on Iruka's flushed face, or hearing his moans, or-,)

 _Anyways_ , he likes it when he can have Iruka spread out on the bed in front of him the most, already hard and panting from Kakashi's kisses, his wandering touches; arms and legs loose and inviting, yielding against him when Kakashi reaches down to remove his clothes, moaning low when Kakashi licks and kisses every inch of his exposed skin.

It makes him feel so good to be trusted; for Iruka to give this side of himself to him.

Kakashi likes telling him how much he likes his body, how handsome he is; his ideal. He doesn't like how Iruka sometimes tells him that there were so many people in the village who were more handsome, or talented, or better than him in whatever other arbitrarily-defined measure of attractiveness the chuunin worried himself with, because Kakashi just doesn't get it. He _likes_ Iruka; finds him so attractive that on some days, when he stops by his classroom in the middle of the day with a homemade bento (like a great boyfriend), he would get rock-hard when the younger man did something as mundane as bend over to pick up a crying kid, or reach up to wipe the chalkboard. 

Still, no matter how often he tells him about those times, and all the other times when Iruka smiles at Kakashi and _his damn heart_ _stops_ ; here, Kakashi likes to worship every part of Iruka. The hands that hold him back from his recklessness, the lips that kiss his forehead even through blood, the beating heart that wants Kakashi just as much as Kakashi wants him; he takes his time stimulating each part, whispering how much he wants him, what he wants to _do_ to him.

It never takes too long before Iruka is hard, since he likes hearing Kakashi's dirty tongue almost as much as Kakashi likes using it; and once he is, Kakashi likes to suck him off. Iruka is long and thick, his cock a darkly flushing color, his smell always arousing enough to make Kakashi's mouth water and his own length twitch hard in response. He likes listening to Iruka's moans, watching the way he blushes when their eyes occasionally meet as he goes down, feeling him shudder when Kakashi gives him a hard suck. Kakashi thinks he could drown in the heady concoction of Iruka's scent, the sounds he makes, the way he looks; all his.

He also likes sucking him off because that way Iruka is too distracted to feel the burn of his fingers when they press into him; loosening him up with shallow thrusts in tandem to the way he moves his mouth; never pressing into his prostate where he wants it, but just around it, touch light enough to make him want to scream.

Kakashi likes how Iruka gets a little teary-eyes from all of the teasing, biting on his lips and whining when everything is so close but not enough. He always looks so sexy, staring up at him like that, wanting him. Iruka sensei, so respectable and decent, paternal and sweet, panting like a slut  _just for him;_  it makes Kakashi want to tease him. Pulling his fingers out, pulling off his cock, reaching down to grab some more lubricant and massage his own hard length in front of him; he likes how Iruka looks at him, how his dark eyes dilate and he can't help but lick his lips, already so gone, wanting him so much.

Eventually Iruka always caves in; clutching at the sheets, and calling him a 'cruel man whose books are going to be a pile of ashes if he doesn't just put it _in_ already,' because he wants Kakashi so badly, and Kakashi can't get enough of how that little switch goes off in his sweet, prim and proper lover.

Likes how hearing Iruka say things like that stirs something dark and possessive, deep in him.

Even though he has never thought that he deserves Iruka, he _hates_ the idea of him with someone like Mizuki, or the other teachers who circle him like hawks at the academy, _more_. Hates it enough to want to suck dark marks into his skin, leave the aura of his chakra signature like a guard dog around him, keep him close so that he can't leave because at this point, Kakashi doesn't know what he would do without him, and isn't that the most  _terrifying thought?_

He knows he isn't good enough for Iruka, but at least he acknowledges it, doesn't try to pretend to be anything else; or worse, try to convince Iruka that he deserves anything less than everything...

He likes to bring Iruka's arms up around to encircle his shoulders, before pinning his legs down on the mattress, not hard enough to hurt, _never_ , but hard enough for him to have no leverage. He likes it when Iruka looks up at him like that, cutely put off at how his position means he can't do anything but lie back and enjoy whatever Kakashi wants to do to him; just how he likes for it to be. Kakashi likes to thrust into him in one go, bottoming out on the first stroke as Iruka cries his name, biting down hard on his lower lip, before picking up a gentle pace, rocking into him until he adjusts.

From then on, Kakashi likes to work into him nice and deep; taking the time to hit his prostate on every stroke, making sure Iruka comes two or three times; always hard enough that his vision blurs, and he can't help but arch his back clean off the mattress. Kakashi likes to switch positions frequently; admiring the curve of his hips when he thrusts into him from behind, or the way he looks so sweet, desperate and embarrassed riding his cock when Kakashi sits him on his lap and bounces him up and down as though he weighed nothing.

When it's over, Kakashi likes to pull him into his arms, and press kisses onto his forehead; likes it when Iruka mumbles, "What am I going to do with you?" words slurring around thick in his mouth from how exhausted and blissed out he is, because then he gets to kiss him long and hard, and say, "Whatever you want, I'm yours for as long as you want me," and feel Iruka's affectionate smile bloom against his chest, as Iruka intertwines their hands.

"I'll always want you, because I love you."

Iruka always says it lightly, so as to not scare him; but Kakashi is scared anyway. He doesn't want to admit to himself how much he likes it when Iruka confesses, isn't ready to believe that it's true; but he likes it so much -  _so much_ that he can't help but love him too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried something a little different with the verb tense here! A sort of reflective style focused on Kakashi's perceptions entwined with continual physical actions of him and Iruka in an ambiguous, non-linear timeline? 
> 
> I wanted to try it out for this story; please let me know your thoughts on it!


	2. Iruka

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I was so overjoyed to see how much support the first chapter of this story had received (despite the convoluted verb tenses and writing style). I am thrilled that it was enjoyable~ 
> 
> As promised, here is chapter two written from Iruka's perspective, in-line with the pre-canon alternate universe that I've been creating. I'm eagerly anticipating creating more works in this series so please stay tuned!
> 
> I really hope you can enjoy this chapter too! The writing style is a touch experimental, as it was in the first chapter, and the content is a little... different too? (I, at least, have seen only a few stories exploring this dynamic in this way!)

Iruka does not like to admit it, but it had honestly never occurred to him to make love to Kakashi until the jounin himself was already laying flat on his back before him; legs parted loosely, mouth curled up in a challenging little smirk, eyes half-lidded as if to ask, ‘What are you waiting for? You're a man too, right?’ licking his lips at the half-hard erection noticeably tenting Iruka’s uniform pants.

That fated day had been a few years ago, when Kakashi had been hurt on his latest mission (his shoulder dislocated and held in a sling), but in such a good mood at their team’s non-lethal, resounding success. His dark eyes had been dilated, cheeks flushed, ever since Itachi-kun had dropped him off earlier in the evening; wearing a dark blush, and bowing so low he nearly toppled over - hastily declining Iruka’s offer to stay for tea (even though it was green sencha, his favorite) with some garbled excuse about teaching Sasuke and Naruto to throw shuriken.

Honestly, it vexes him to this day; just what was Kakashi thinking? Getting aroused in front of eleven year olds; even if they were powerful enough to be in ANBU; wasn't there something to be said about childhood innocence? 

After showering, Kakashi had lain there; breathing heavy with want, want for _him,_ and Iruka had been undeniably hard too, - weak to the way Kakashi looked at him - his eyes, his sexy grin just for him - but he had stood there, eyebrows furrowed in frustration, aroused as hell, but reluctant to move.

Rational people here might be wondering; why had Iruka not simply leaped up, pulled their clothes off, and made love to Kakashi ( _horny, so horny, the flush trailing down to his neck, his mussed hair, his scent made stronger with his pheromones, mask pulled off, sharingan swirling lazily like he wanted to record the whole rest of the night_ ) when he clearly wanted to?

It’s a good question. Nonetheless, there are several rational reasons for this because Iruka likes to be rational.

Firstly, he and Kakashi both enjoyed themselves when Kakashi was...  _in_  him, so there was no reason to fix something that was not broken. (So initially, Iruka had _asked_ Kakashi if he should… ride him, but Kakashi shook his head, and spread his legs further, that absolutely filthy sinful man.)

Secondly, Kakashi was definitely perceived as a more dominant and manly man than him; he had a deeper voice, a more muscular body, a higher rank, insanely powerful abilities, money, a familial legacy, and propositions from beautiful young girls in skirts short enough to show off their panties when they giggled and flounced by him, right in front of Iruka’s nose. (So it never seemed right to ask him if he wanted to bottom, because why would he when half the village was ready to bend over for him?)

Thirdly, just the fact that they were two men together was already scandalous enough, even if it was only Naruto, Sasuke, Gai, Yamato, and Itachi who knew; so maybe Iruka was trying as best he could to fit them into acceptable, heteronormative roles (and could anyone blame him? )

He is hard-pressed to admit it, but it seemed that him bottoming was the logical thing to do, and he _liked_ doing it, liked doing anything with Kakashi, so he was happy.

However, Iruka knew that has Kakashi never cared for any of that; he actively showed disdain for any of the 'artificial hierarchies of worth by which people arbitrarily ranked themselves' (his words, not Iruka’s).

And Iruka likes Kakashi so much; would love him in any way. If he were a woman, if Kakashi were a woman, if they  _both_  were women, it wouldn’t matter; he would love Kakashi because he loves _Kakashi_.

And part of what he loved about him was the fact that he didn’t care about being defined by other peoples' rules.

So Iruka comes to love making love to Kakashi too.

And it does not take long.

Obviously, he has always liked _to 'make love'_ tothe jounin with gestures like scented baths after long missions, massages, home-cooked dinners, and thoughtful gifts like the mother hen he is; he had even made the first move on the other man a number of times, albeit blushing all the while as he slipped his hands into his pants, or under his shirt.

But this is different; as Kakashi learns, there is nothing quite like being _made love to_ by a straight-laced, well-respected teacher (who definitely does not read porn in public), because his repressed desires came up in spades.

Just the thought of it makes Kakashi weak and hot in anticipation, and Iruka can't quite get enough of how someone like him has the ability to make someone like Kakashi feel that way.

He doesn’t do it all too often, Kakashi’s far more aggressive and horny mostly, but at the same time, he loves doing it when he does; it feels like a gift that he gets to give Kakashi, and he does like it - _love_ it, in fact.

And Iruka likes to start by running his hands through the taller man's thick, silver hair and grip his head, not too tight, comfortable, but enough that he can forcibly tilt his head to the side and plunge his tongue deep into Kakashi's inviting, wet mouth, and kiss him. He always finds himself getting so caught up; sucking on his tongue, pulling the soft pink flesh of his lips in-between his teeth, licking his way deep into the crevices of his mouth, his throat, wanting to devour him whole.

Iruka likes to pull back just enough to feel the jounin's breathe fan across his face, as he stares into his blown open mis-matched eyes; focused all on Iruka like he's something far greater than Iruka believes himself to be, _knows_ himself to be - a humble average school teacher. But when he’s with Kakashi, he likes to imagine that he is _that person_ , even though he knows what his place is.

The sidenotes in history are littered with men like him, while men like Kakashi get entire books, whole series. Kakashi should be with someone worthy of that too; worthy of Kakashi…

He knows this, but he’s selfish. He doesn’t want to let him go; _can’t_ let him go. So he imagines standing beside him, being with him every step of the way, shouldering his burden when it gets too heavy - and it already is _so_ heavy.

He likes to kiss him deep, _deeper_ , till he can no longer taste any difference between Kakashi’s sweet flavour and his own. He doesn’t like to, but he usually overdoes it. Iruka has a greater lung capacity than Kakashi (maybe from yelling at kids in his class for all those years) but he tends to forget this, until the more powerful man before him gasps harshly for air, hands gripping his shoulders tightly as his chest heaves; vulnerable from the kisses' intensity and the feeling of being devoured, lips wet from his heaves for air, eyes watering just a little from the burn.

It used to make Iruka concerned, apologetic, but Kakashi always asks for more; pressing their bodies close together, smiling when he leans in a little and their noses touch.

Iruka likes it when he lets go of the silver hair in his hands and it falls into Kakashi’s face, covering his scar and part of his delicate flush. Iruka (like most people) is (slightly) obsessed with Kakashi's face, but not many had the chance to actually see his delicate jawline, the soft, smooth pale skin of his cheeks, and the handsome, straight nose that made up the normally covered portion of his face. The scar on is face is particularly jarring because of it; his face is so soft and young, skin unblemished under the protection of his mask; lips full, moist, and pink when he kisses them. When his scar is covered and his smile is soft, Kakashi doesn't look like a man who could hurt anyone, let alone be an ANBU mass murderer.

And that's something that Iruka hates; Kakashi  _can't actually_ hurt anyone, it destroys him to do so, and yet he does because he is loyal to Konoha, because he wants to protect Naruto – he kills people for corrupt men who would have an innocent child grow up in the worst sort of loneliness.

And Naruto doesn't deserve that.

But Kakashi doesn't deserve  _having to do this either._

Iruka likes to gently kiss Kakashi all over his face, pressing his lips along his forehead, his eyes, down his cheeks, nipping at the delicate pale skin under his jaw, then down his neck; especially taking the time to lick and suck marks into the sharp angles of his collarbone, careful to make sure that they won’t be seen through the ANBU uniform (though Kakashi wouldn’t mind).

He would prefer it in fact, especially since he got off on how he had single-handedly created some kind of… _kink_ in Iruka.

Iruka doesn't like to remember it, but there had been a time when Kakashi was feeling particularly adventurous, just having read the latest Icha Icha Make-Out Paradise book (and really, he needs to have a  _long conversation_  with Jiraiya) when he cross-dressed for Iruka; wearing a pale silver and blue kimono draped around his shoulders, dipping low down his chest. Kakashi had dusted some sort of shimmery powder across his collarbones and the contours of his neck; and it was so unfair because from that day on, every time Kakashi shifted (just a little, but purposefully) so that his shirt slipped off his shoulder, or slipped low down his chest, allowing just a little flash of his collarbone to peak through, Iruka would get so ridiculously _hard._

Of course, Iruka had always thought that Kakashi’s androgynous face would make for an exceptionally beautiful person of both sexes, but that was in his  _private_ fantasies, and he would have rather died than confess that aloud...

Iruka likes to take his time running his hands over Kakashi's facial features, wishing that he too had a Sharingan to forever imprint his handsome lover. He loves all of his expressions; the quirk of his eyebrow when Naruto makes another ridiculous request (like a bathtub of ramen), the big cartoon-ish tears he cries when the latest Icha Icha ends, his smile over a plate of his favorite food after a long mission (though Iruka is an awful cook), _th_ _e expression Kakashi makes when he moans for him and sucks his fore and middle fingers into his mouth, licking them obscenely with his pale, pink tongue._

Kakashi would be his end.

He likes the look on Kakashi's face when he yanks his fingers out of his mouth, and forces him backwards onto the bed; likes when Kakashi wraps his long legs around him, and rolls his hips up to rub up their hard cocks together, likes to lay himself over Kakashi and slide his wet fingers across the sides of his scarred body, pumping his erection a few times before moving his forefinger to the tight ring of muscle of Kakashi's entrance. It is not such a rarity for Iruka to do this, but Kakashi is always so tight that Iruka takes his time getting him ready.

Although Kakashi insists that he can handle whatever Iruka can throw at him, when he presses in, he doesn't like to see Kakashi's face scrunch up in pain, and is so very gentle and slow. Of course he could ‘take it,’ but Iruka wants him to _enjoy it._

He likes it so much more when Kakashi's eyes are dripping with liquid lust; his wet, glossy lips parted from short gasps of air, hands fisting the crumpled sheets below him. He likes the moans he releases when he runs his tongue over his nipples and bites down on his collar bone, (which definitely isn’t a kink, shut up).

When Kakashi tries to get him to go faster, rocking his hips into his fingers, he says things like, "I've been such a  _good boy,_ waiting for you, sensei; I didn't even touch myself once during my mission,  _and_  I finished it early just so I could come home soon and have you in me, but you're cruel, keeping me waiting for my reward..."

At first, Iruka had been so shocked because _really,_ yes, he was a teacher, but Kakashi out-ranked him; had consistently out-ranked him for so many years, and he was  _older._ It was just ridiculous to think that he had a teacher kink _;_ but with knowing Kakashi, all Iruka could think was that ‘ _of course_ , he would.’ And while the teacher part didn’t really do much for him, just the fact that Kakashi liked this, and was having a good time, makes him a little hornier, make his erection start to leak just a little from the affection he felt towards Kakashi, so enigmatic, so charming.

Iruka tries not to let on how much he likes this, likes this _ridiculously cute_ Kakashi, but his lover is a relentlessly observant man. He pouts, "Sensei,  _please_ give it to me. I want to cum from the feeling of your hard,  _hard_ cock releasing deep in me and I'm already so close," panting desperately in between his words, and giving him droopy, puppy dog eyes.

How could he resist? Kakashi rarely asked anything of Iruka, even though Iruka would give him the whole world if he did.

Quickly throwing his legs over his shoulder, he likes to thrust himself deep into Kakashi's pliant body, greedily soaking in the quiet ' _Ahh'_ the older man releases as he gets used to it. He likes to pick up the pace slowly, thrusting into him with intention, and aiming for exactly where he wants it. Iruka always makes sure to cum deep inside Kakashi, just like he asks, biting him hard enough on his collar that his teeth grind just a little on the ridge of bone shifting under his skin as Kakashi arches his back when he comes; reaching his limit from the onslaught of pleasure.

Iruka likes to quickly make his way to the bathroom with his last remnants of energy and soak a towel in warm water. He likes to clean himself and his lover off meticulously, resuming the familiar role of mother hen. After setting the alarm clock (some people have a strict nine - to - five work schedule, unlike  _certain_  elites) he likes to wrap his arms around his lover and fall asleep pillowed into his side.

He likes having Kakashi safe and softly snoring in his arms; likes knowing that no matter where he goes, and how intense his missions get, how much he has had to sacrifice and keep going for Konoha - that he can do this for the man he loves; the man he has the privilege of loving because for some unfathomable reason, Kakashi chose  _Iruka._

"Welcome home," he likes to say, and he means it. Iruka has carved out a part of himself; filled with insecurities about Konoha’s future, corruption, _Naruto_ – and replaced it with Kakashi. Not an idealized version of him, some unknowable ANBU legend; but the Kakashi who does the right thing, who helps _him_ do the right thing too, no matter what. 

Kakashi is home in Iruka’s heart, always, but God does he love to finally hold him in his arms too.

However, he likes to hear Kakashi’s sleepily returned, "I'm home," punctuated with a kiss to his cheek, even more.

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to hypc, texaspeach, and KittyWillCutYou for their comments last chapter, would love to hear from you again! And to everyone else, please don't be shy! I love to talk to you guys; I take your ideas, criticisms and compliments very seriously in order to help me write better in the future! But I am also so very grateful for your kudos, bookmarks subscriptions, and views too; your support, in every way, means so much to me :)
> 
> I really hope that you enjoyed this piece! I had a lot of fun writing it, especially with Kakashi's perspective. In general, I feel like it's hard to know exactly what Kakashi is thinking because he keeps his cards close to his chest, and he makes a lot of connections before other characters are able to, but I hope that this did him some justice.
> 
> Also, (if you somehow couldn't tell) I love Iruka Sensei. I have such a blast writing in his perspective. I think that in the Naruto universe, being a 'regular' character without insane abilities is actually much more rarer and complicated than having super powers; so it's always a delight to write and reflect on the universe as a whole through his eyes, and think about how Iruka sensei slots himself into the narrative.
> 
> If you wouldn’t mind, I would also really appreciate hearing your thoughts and feedback. Take care! ♡~


End file.
